Generally a steering column is configured from piping or formed in a pipe shape using sheet material, and is supported through a steering support bracket by an instrument panel reinforcement disposed along the vehicle width direction.
For example, the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H05-238421 employs a structure in which flanges are formed in a radiating shape at 90° intervals around an outer peripheral portion of an instrument panel reinforcement configured by a tubular body. The flanges extend along the length direction of the instrument panel reinforcement, and are integrally formed to the tubular body by extruding or drawing aluminum material. Brackets for attaching vehicle installed components are attached to these flanges.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. H05-238421